Talk:Ad Adveniat Mundi (Map Game)
Is there going to be a nation is Japanese/Korean/Chinese based or no? -Kogasa 22:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) certainly but i didn't have the time to draw it in the map, but yeah, there's going to be a few Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:19, January 10, 2013 (UTC) How advanced is the political and technology in this? Seeing as these are already evolved nations and all. -Kogasa 12:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Algorythm Location *'Isolated Nation:' of the nation has not been contacted nor Explored previously and its Separated from the Attacker's Mainland or Homeland region by Different Seas and or if its Heavily defended( Island only) +10 for Defendant, -5 for attacker *'Mountainious:' if the nation Attacked(Defendant) is or present considerable amounts of Mountain Systems which in some way mean a difficulty for the attacker to invade,+9 For defendant, -5 for attacker *'Flatlands:' if a nation has a flat consistent surface or Easily takeable land +8 *'on Enemy Soil: '''if the Attacking nation has troops in the Defendants territory, it can be accounted if there's civil dissarray, or an intervension or a previous alliance with the Defendant nation Ex: French Troops in Spain to invade Portugal During the Napoleonic Wars +7 *'In the Country Within yours:' if the Nation its been invaded by Enemy troops in the Borders +6 *'Nearby:Neighbouring country: the attacker has a Common Border with the Defendant +5 *'''Desertic or Selvatic Enviroment: if the Defendant Nation has a Great amount of Desertic Regions or Forest and Selvatic Environment +5 for defendant, -5 for attacker *'Island:' the Homeland or War front is Situated in an Island, well defended yet already known or Explored Ex: Britain, +4, for defendant and -2 for attacker *'on another landmass:' if the attacker nation is situated in a whole different land mass, separated by One or More Water bodies ( Ex, Spain and the Aztec Empire's) +3 for defendant -1 for attacker *'Bordering the Same sea:' if the nation has a coastline with by example the Mediterraneum, to the Coastline of the Defendents Ex, France And Algeria attacker gets +2, *'on the Other Side of the World:' it means that if the attacker nation (say Great Britain) invades a nation on the Other side of the World( Say Qing Empire) the Attacker nation Receives -1 and the Defendent +1 *'Antarctica:' if the Weather of the Invaded or Occupied Regions are or Present Low Temperature Ex. Russia Strength *'Side with greater Industry:' it means more Infrastructure +10 *'Side with Greater Population:' it means +8 *'Control of the Seas: '''it means that a Nation has Most if not all of its fleet in an specific sea or Coastal region (+6 For Defenders ,+2 for attackers) *'Size of the Army:' it means the Size of the pending on its Historical Supposed time army number of the era **'Big Army +8''' ( more than 100.000 men) **'Huge Army +6' (80.000 to 100.000 Men) **'Medium Army +5' (60.000 to 80.000 men) **'Small Army +4' (30.000 to 60.000 men) **'Tiny Army +3' (from 100.000 to 30.000 men) **'Small states armies' (City-states - 1.000 to 10.000 men) *'Allies in war:' +5 per each ally in war, +4 in Vassals, +3 in Supplies *'Tired Military:' -2 *'Development:' 3 points per each infrastructure Economic and Military Build up done in the last 15 turns, and if the three are done 6 points ( 2 per infrastructure, 2 per economy and 2 for build up) Tactical Advantage *'Attacker's advantage:' +2 its Granted to the nations that started the war *'Defender's Advantage:' +4 its granted to the nations on defendant position or attacked nations *'Hard Lands:' it means any land that Represents a Difficult (by any reason) that are not mainly environmental if not by the lack of paths or Infrastructure +6 for defendants -3 for attackers *'Island +6: '''it means any Landmass separated from mainland (e.g Britain from europe) Random * there are two options for this the normal Random number or a 2 digit code, divided between each other (e.g 5 / 6 = 0.83 = 8.3) Motive *'Life or Death:+10 it means that the nation existence is threatened by an outside threat *'''Provoked:+8 it means that the nation its been attacked *'Revenge:' +7 it means a nation that its attacking an enemy to recover its "Honor" *'Religious'+7 (if its Religion Based)+4 if not: any campaign that face's peoples of two different religions *'Social Moral:'+6 if it enters the war due to some minory or Social group being attacked or to aid an Ally in war *'Political:'+5 to aid a similar-Friendly nation *'Economical:'+4 if the war is to gain a highly producing region of the enemy Empire *'To gain land:'+2 it means that the only motive is to gain land or expand *'To Gain Prestige:'-4 it means the war is done for prestige in front of the World Powers Casus Belli the Casus belli points are given to All states and can only be given one specific depending on the reasons ingame of the War, its similar to the Motive points but Specifically based in Ingame information *'Reconquest:' +10 - it means any Campaign that Refers to one single nation facing another nation that Represents the Opposite or that are seen as enemy (Say the Caliphate of Cordoba and Castille or the Franks) *'Crusade:'+8 it means any Religious based assault at an Enemy of the Opposite religion (Ex Spanish-Venetian coalition against the Ottomans) of two or more Nations against one or more nations *'Throne Claims:'+6 - +2 ,Six if the Nation claiming the other's throne has actual grounds ( say aragon and naples) +4 if the nation has no grounds at all, *'Intervention:'+5 it means any state intruding an ally or enemy state to Keep or aid the current Government (mainly used for Vassals or Allies in Civil war) *'Self Defense:' +5 it means if the nation is invaded or attacked by a enemy without reason *'Imperial Manifesto:' +4 , it means any sort of Pro imperialist movement that portrays one nation as Superior to all *'Irredentism-Nationalism:' +2 though not Present in this specific era it can be said as any movement that enforces the believe to unify an ethnic group under one same banner (Say the French taking over the Gaul,Spain taking over Hispania and Venice doing the same with Italy) *'No Casus Belli:' -2, it means that if there's no real reason outside pure expansionism the player will be given -2 in the algorythm Total: *'it means the result, the result will be ((60/(60+55)*2)-1) = 0.0434782 =4.35% of land can be taken by the attacker,' by the way i would like to say that at difference that most of the other map games to topple the government there would only be needed 30% of land taken, and to vassalize between 23 to 25% of land and if a nation has faced a war where 21 % of its land has been taken but more than 10 years have passed even if you take the other 9% you can't annex the nation, because, depending on how strong was the nation prior, (Ex Eastern Roman empire during the Arabian invasion of north africa)to the war, the government is likely to have already recover of the war, this is mainly to avoid a Over expansionism of Nations and to be as much plausible as possible, aswell as to avoid powerfull nations to be annexed by smaller nations just because they took the 30% *another thing is, that a city state, or a small state( Luxembourg - venice) Can't annex a Local power, even if they get 30% this is to avoid the ottoman empire becoming Venetian or France falling to the Luxembourgish Defunct? This defunct? not defunct, it just never had too many people Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) 'Aurican-Laurentian Coalition' Aurican Empire *'Location:'Flatlands +8,In the Country within yours +6,Nearby +5,Bordering the Same sea +2 *'Strenght:'Side with greater industry +10, Side with greater population +8,Control of the seas +2,Size of army (Huge army) +6, allies in war (Aurica:+5, Laurentia:+5),Development +21 *'Tactical Advantage:'Defender's advantage +4 *'Random:'10/3 - 3.3 - 3 *'Motive:'Life or death (Laurentian reason)+10,Social Moral +6 *'Casus Belli'Reconquest +10 *'Total:'111 Celtian Kingdom **'Location:'In the Country within yours +6,Nearby +5,On Enemy soil +7 *'Strenght:'Side with greater population +8,Size of army (Huge army) +6, allies in war (Celtia:+5),Development +3 *'Tactical Advantage:'Attackers's advantage +2 *'Random:'8/5 - 1.6 - 6 *'Motive:'To gain land +2 *'Casus Belli'No casus Belli -2 *'Total:'48 Result * the Celtian forces lose at the Battle of Laurentia Aurea in the Hyperborean territory of Laurentia at the hands of the Laurentian and Aurican armies the ((111/(111+159)*2)-1) = 0.396222 - 39% of Celtian land can be taken, enough to topple the government celtia may be annexed after ((11*111)/48)=25.4375/8)3.1796875*1.5) = 4.76953125 - the war takes five years to fully annex the celtian Kingdom, meaning the war ends in 295 PBR = Phisical Map = i'll add this Phisical map later and then a Geographical Region map which players can edit to add their names only to the regions they have access to or discovered